She Was My Brown Eyed Girl HAITUS
by in.sync.with.life
Summary: What if Alexa had decided to go instead of fighting? She won't be able to look at things the same after this... Kind of alternate to Hello Beautiful and 8th World Wonder.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_Joe…maybe I should go." She paused, tears leaking down her face. "I-I've caused too much trouble already. I'm _really_ sorry."_

That was nearly three months ago and it was then Alexa Rae Grace figured out how wrong she _really_ was to leave. Before she left, she was your typical teenage girl, slim girl peeking at 120 or so pounds and she was bright with enthusiasm. Although broken about the fact that her own boyfriend hadn't even said goodbye. Hadn't even bothered with saying goodbye when she was leaving to somewhere unknown, where she thought she could have trusted him to send her off with a tight hug and one last, meaningful kiss, but she guess she wasn't worth it…

Since she had arrived in Oregon, she had dropped almost 20 pounds and looked anorexic, but it wasn't from being away from Joe flipping Jonas, it was from being abused from her drunken uncle. He beat her when he was mad, he raped her when he felt like it, bought her lingerie when he needed to get laid, and told her to fuck off when he needed time to himself. He forced it when he needed it and shoved _the_ pill down her throat so she wouldn't end up pregnant. _He_ had forced her to cut her hair to make it look like a celebrity, her long brunette hair was now ended just passed her shoulder blades, layered, and with side bangs clinging to the left side of her face.

Alexa had left both of her phones in the _Hannah_ closet with her wig, which had been 'temporarily' put on hiatus until Alexa had a chance to go back, which didn't seem likely anytime soon, but Alexa Rae Grace believed in too many things.

She missed everything about Malibu…

Miley…Miles. Her cousin and best friend and known to the world as pop princess _Hannah Montana_. She was seriously amazing, dating a heartthrob that just so happened to be Jake Ryan, Zombie Slayer. An almost twin.

Joe. Joe friggen Jonas. Her so-called boyfriend. She couldn't blame him if she tried. He was known as himself in a band with his brothers…the Jonas Brothers. _The_ heartthrob, just so…amazing. He was the one who managed to take Alexa's breath away every time they saw each other or spoke. The most dazzling smile, the most wonderful personality, he was….everything to her.

Lilly. Lillian Truscott. She hated her real name, only known as Lilly. Blonde, but the least of how she acted…well sometimes anyways. Currently dating best friend Oliver Oscar Oken. She was small time girl _Alexis Texas_. Her mom and Miley's dad had gotten married, or we engaged, making her, Miley, and Jackson step-siblings.

Oliver Oscar Oken. Lived to be Oliver, OOO, or Mike Standley III. Lilly's current boyfriend and her and Miley's best friend as well as Alexa. Oliver and Joe share the title of being the biggest flirts.

Nick…oh boy, Nick Jonas. The cute, sensitive one and boy did he live that up. That curly haired Fro-bro was part of the teen heartthrobs that included both of his brothers, except for Frankie of course. He almost had something with _Allie Miami_, but you know the rest.

Kevin Jonas. The sweetest of sweet, he could stand for anyone and everyone's older brother, including Alexa. Older brother figure and was damn smart, could fix almost any problem and treated you like you were the world…with the occasional tease, but he knew how to treat everyone, whether he knew them or not.

This is the story of Alexa's biggest regret ever, will it turn out to be a nightmare like she thought? Of course, she's away from home and everyone knows while the cats away, the mice play…

* * *

New Poll- How do Alexa and the gang re-meet? All of these will occur three years into the future and nothing stays the same for too long...

A. Her friend gets backstage passes.

B. Her uncle hears her singing andforces get her a contract and eventually goes on tour with them.

Or...

C. Alexa runs into Nick while running away and he takes her to the tour bus where Joe doesn't believe it's her.


	2. C h a p t e r 1

C h a p t e r 1

P o r t l a n d, O r e g o n

Alexa glanced up from her book and shivered, the force from last night's beating and forced rape was bruising her whole fragile body and she had no way of getting out of it. It had been _three_ years since she had left Malibu, California. Alexa Rae Grace was now 19 sad years old. Three years since she had left her wonderful life and boyfriend for a life of literal hell. She had a hidden poster of her three boys under her bed from a close friend, but it just…wasn't good enough for her. From what she had heard, Joe had already moved on and Alexa just shook her head with that thought, she couldn't blame him and she never would be able too. She loved him. Since she had first moved to Oregon, her hair had been cut and now recently…dyed black. She was basically unrecognizable. Not that it mattered anymore anyways; se wouldn't be able to leave this hell hole for the life of her if that….

M a l i b u, C a l i f o r n i a

"We're going up North first." Robby Ray Stewart explained to the clustered group of love struck teenagers. "Then we should be going around until the end of the year." The fake mustache itched badly.

Let's start from the beginning.

Lilly and Oliver broke up. Lilly and Joe _hooked_ up. Oliver and Becca got back together. Miley and Jake were still strong, much to Mr. Stewart's annoyance. Kevin was just getting into a relationship while Nick was still free.

Lilly and Joe had gotten together after Lucas had raped her without any remorse, they had just started spending soooo much time together and what'd ya know? They're a couple now! Almost 2 and a half years to date. Nick didn't even bother listening to Joe rant about how perfect Lilly was because he knew for a fact that he and Alexa hadn't officially broken up, but he took no part in it.

One Week Later-

"You'd better be here when I get home from work you worthless whore." Freddy slurred. He thought Alexa had failed 12th grade, so Alexa had almost six hours to herself almost everyday, which she was beyond grateful for.

"I will. I promise!" Alexa yelped instinctively, running towards the door in a haste.

"You'd better _bitch_." He spat, his eyes never leaving the TV screen in the living room.

Alexa whimpered and scampered through the door, closing it behind her and letting out a breath before she walked across the near empty street and wound through, ending up at the local store ten minutes later.

She walked through the sliding glass doors and made her way into the refrigerated section, browsing through something to quench her desert dry throat. She smiled and reached for a Red Bull and bumped into someone.

His hat and sunglasses fell to the floor in a clatter.

"I'm sorry." Alexa sighed, wincing when his basket grazed a bruise that was only now turning a purple color.

"No big." He said.

Alexa glanced up and her eyes widened, she could recognize that mop of curls anywhere! And those brown eyes? Priceless.

"Please don't say anything." He pleaded as he picked up his hat, dusting it off anxiously, he looked up and his hat flew to the floor again. His eyes narrowed in curiosity and suspicious.

"Um…yes?" Alexa gulped, hoping that he wouldn't recognize her, but she could already tell it was too late.

His basket fell to the floor with a clatter and he threw his arms around Alexa, drawing her close. "Three long years." He murmured.

"I-I think you have me confused with someone else." Alexa stammered.

"Don't play with me, I know exactly who you are." He stated with a firm look, pulling back. "It might have been three _long_ years, but I'm not as stupid as you think."

Alexa put on the best innocent look she could possibly manage without flinching.

"Alexa Rae…" Nick sighed, shaking his head. "Let me get a good look at you." He took a small step back. "My God. Lex? Are you ok?" He asked, finally taking in her appearance.

"No Nick, I'm not." She breathed

Nick nodded, his eyes closing briefly before he pulled out his iPhone and dialed a number. "Hey, Kev? I need you to pick me up. Or someone…like, now." He turned, tucking his head down and finished the conversation in a hushed tone, hanging up moments later and shoving his phone back into his back pocket. "You're coming with us."

"No, wait…Nick, I c-can't." Alexa choked out.

"No." Nick shook his head. "You slipped through once, you aren't slipping through again."

-----

"So Nick, explain to me why we're bringing this…fine young lady back to the tour bus?" Kevin asked after the two had jumped into the minivan.

"Well Kevin, before I say anything, you see her?" Nick twiddled his thumbs anxiously.

"Yes Nick, I do. How is this relevant?" Kevin nodded uneasily.

"Ok, so now imagine her with brunette hair." Nick instructed. "Then take away the side bangs and grow the hair out. Who does she look like?"

It took Kevin a moment, but when he did get it Kevin's foot slammed against the brakes in the middle of the parking lot. "Holy shit!" He said in amazement, twisting around in his seat. "Alexa?"

She gave a half shrug in response and Kevin just shook his head in amazement. "What happened?"

"Um, Kev? Questions later." Nick said after horns blared angrily from behind. "You've got some ticked people behind us."

"Oh…yeah, sure." Kevin nodded, slowly pressing the gas and exiting the parking lot. "Plan on answering that question, Lex?" He asked gently.

"Not now…not yet." Alexa sighed.


	3. C h a p t e r 2

(AN- Sorry, I'm re-posting it because my computer is being weird and won't let me read it, so I'm going to repost it and see what happens. By the way, yes, this is a Jiley, Loe, and Alexa/Nick story! I think writing it from a different point of view will help me continue to write _8WW_.)

C h a p t e r 2

P o r t l a n d, O r e g o n

"Alexa Rae, you've got to tell us something." Nick sighed worriedly. "You're at least," he paused, scanning her bony, fragile figure. "Twenty five pounds or so underweight and the Alexa I knew wouldn't starve herself for anything in the world."

"If I tell you, you two have got to promise not to tell anyone." Alexa sighed, her eyes flickering around wildly.

"We promise." Kevin chimed from the drivers seat, giving Alexa a quick once over in the mirror, his eyes narrowed in concern.

"And please don't do anything rational." Alexa added quickly, brushing her side bangs out of her vision once more.

"Just tell us." Nick pressed, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder, only to jerk his hand back when Alexa flinched. "He beats you." He breathed in disbelief. "Alexa, your uncle beats you, doesn't he?" Nick didn't even wait for an answer as anger built inside.

"Nick, you promised." Alexa pleaded, on the verge of tears. "Please don't do anything. All I really need now is my friends and…Joe." It hurt to say his name aloud after so long.

Kevin and Nick exchanged an uneasy look, both going rigid, oblivious to Alexa as they pulled into a parking lot with at least six tour buses parked. Kevin stopped and parked the minivan and with the help of Nick, Alexa skidded to where the Jonas Brother's tour bus was parked. She opened the door and walked up the steps with both brothers behind her. Alexa barely made it five feet when she felt as though Freddy had punched her gut, again.

Joe…and Lilly; intertwined in each others arms, tongues shoved down each other's throat. Only when the door slammed shut did Joe jump back. "Hey, you can't be here. The concert doesn't start for another seven hours." He babbled, rubbing the back of his neck while Lilly stood at his side, blushing madly. "I know what you want." He nodded knowingly. "An autograph."

"Wow, you can be so conceded." Alexa breathed, venom slowly leaking into her voice.

Joe looked taken back. "Excuse me?" He frowned, folding his arms, shooting Lilly a look.

"You heard me, Jonas." Alexa spat, shaking her head in disbelief, her eyes watering with every moment. "I said- you can be _so_ conceded. Need me to spell it?"

"You don't even know me." Joe defended himself, slinging an arm around Lilly's shoulder as she glared icily at Alexa, both didn't seem to recognize them. "So you have no right to be trashing me like that."

"Wrong again." Alexa blinked rapidly, shaking her head sadly.

"I will admit that you do look vaguely familiar, was it a Meet & Greet?" Joe asked, looking angered and bewildered, unaware of the fact that Miley had hopped aboard the bus as well.

"You knew me as Allie, your brothers as Alliekai." Alexa said, her voice barely above a whisper as she stared at Joe with burning eyes. She swallowed before continuing. "_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss like something more than in my mind. I see it could be amazing, could be amazing. If we were a movie. You'd be the right guy. And I'd be the best friend. That you'd fall in love with. In the end we'd be laughing. Watching the sunset. Fade to black. Play that happy song…"_ A tear escape Alexa's eye and Miley pushed herself forward until she stood in Joe's way, blinking in disbelief.

"Lexa?" She whispered before launching herself onto Alexa, grasping her cousin in a tight hug. "I can't believe it's you! I've missed you…"

"At least one person has." Alexa said tearfully, staring at Joe as she spoke. He took a tentative step forward and Alexa tore herself from Miley's grasp, backing straight into Nick.

"What happened to you?" Joe murmured, his eyes narrowed as he scanned Alexa over.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Alexa said bitterly.

"It's not what it looks like?" He offered.

"Oh, ok." Alexa snorted sarcastically. "Lilly was choking and you were saving her by trying to dislodge whatever crap was in her throat out by you tongue. I see now, I missed you too Joe."

"Lex, it's not like that." Joe sighed.

"Bull. Shit." Alexa shook her head. "How long?"

Joe decided to play stupid. "How long…what?"

"Don't fucking lie to me Joseph." Alexa snapped. "Just tell me."

"Two and a half years." He sighed, glancing down, unable to meet Alexa's smoky gray gaze.

"Oh _my_ God." Alexa shook her head. "Anything else you two would like to confess now that I've caught you? Or leaving that for me to find out like this?"

"Lex –"

"Don't fucking call me that." Alexa hissed. "I don't want to waste my time, but to make it official, we're done." She said before slipping away and walking outside with the biggest migraine.

"Alexa? Alexa Rae Grace? My goodness." Denise swept her into a quick hug. "Three years. Three years too long. How have you been?"

"I've been ok." Alexa lied, rubbing her temples. "Do you have an Tylenol or something?"

"Yes, of course. I'll go get you some." Denise nodded cheerfully as a younger boy stepped out from her shadow.

"This can't be Frank the tank, can it?" Alexa forced a smile onto her face.

The boy beamed. "It's tankster to you." He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist in a quick, warm hug.

"Hey there. How old are you now? 14?" Alexa asked with a soft laugh and a cough.

"No, I'm only 10!" He declared, shaking his head vigorously.

Alexa crouched down to his height. "How old do you think I am?" She teased, ruffling his small head of curls.

"You're Nick's age…." He paused in mid-thought. "19?" He guessed.

"Good boy." Alexa nodded with a hint of light in her eyes.

"Here sweetheart." Denise smiled. "How did you get here?" She asked, holding out a water bottle and Tylenol.

"I ran into Nick at the local store." Alexa admitted. "And he drove me here."

"Ah…" Denise nodded slowly. "Frankie, why don't you go on the bus?" She suggested.

"Ok." Frankie chirped before walking inside.

"Care for a walk, Alexa?" Denise questioned with a firm, motherly look.

"Sure." Alexa nodded slowly before they turned and began walking.

"What's happened to you, dear?" Denise asked in concern. "You look pale, you're figure is a twig, and you don't have your bright expression like you usually do. What's going on?"

"I never doubted your trust, Denise, but I hope you can keep this as quiet as possible." Alexa said, glancing at her worn out shoes.

"Of course, dear. Anything." Denise nodded.

"My uncle isn't exactly…the most gentle uncle you've ever met." Alexa said uneasily.

Denise tipped her head to one side curiously. "You mean he abuses you?" She exclaimed.

"Not just…" Alexa sighed.

"You mean --?" Denise gasped.

"Yes." Alexa nodded.

"You've grown up into a beautiful young lady." Denise sighed, putting a comforting arm around Alexa's shoulder. "It was such a shame that you and Joe…broke up, he was heartbroken for such a long time."

"You mean heartbreak lasts for five minutes?" Alexa cried.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Denise pressed cautiously.

"Joe never actually broke up with me. I did it just now." Alexa wrapped her arm around her neck and twisted her hair around, letting it fall on her shoulder. "I caught him and Lilly in the bus."

"Oh!" Denise gasped. "Joseph…." She sighed. "Are you alright?"

"I just want to reconnect with…everyone before I have to go." Alexa gave a half shrug.

"Alexa, you aren't going anywhere." Denise shook her head, flushing. "Your uncle doesn't deserve you. You're coming on tour with us until we get back home."

"He'll come after me, Denise, I'm scared." Alexa whimpered, resting her chin on Denise's shoulder.

"It's be alright, dear." Denise assured her. "We'll find a way."

* * *

"Hey Alexa Rae, you ok?" Nick rhymed, walking over to sit next to her as she sat against the wall.

"I guess." She gave a half shrug. "Are you guys done with sound check?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "We've got almost four hours to kill." He watched as Alexa's face twisted and Nick bit his lip. "I mean, uh, we have four hours left to…spare?"

"Oh, ok." Alexa nodded.

"Yee doggies, Miles! You were right!" Robby Ray hollered, stepping in front of the quietly talking pair with a broad smile. "Alexa? You've grown, darlin'. Come here."

Alexa forced a small smile onto her face before she stood up and was enveloped in Robby Ray's arms. "How've you been?"

"I've been alright, Uncle Ray." Alexa admitted, taking a small step back. "It's been too long."

"We've tried calling you –" Robby Ray started.

"I left my phones in the _Hannah_ closet." Alexa interjected, feeling the warmth of the fabric of Nick's faded varsity jacket. "Along with my lovely wig."

"You don't need a wig now, you little imp." Robby Ray chuckled, ruffling Alexa's hair gently.

"All I need is my contacts." Alexa gave a small smile. "But I'm not really sure if I'm into that anymore."

"What?" He exclaimed. "What're you talking about?"

"It's been a while." Alexa shrugged. "The pipes are pretty rusty and the world has forgotten about Allie."

"Don't be thinking that, bud." Robby Ray assured her. "But I respect your decision although I do expect a duet every once in a while."

"Never gone for long." Alexa smiled wryly.

"It was good seeing you again." Robby Ray said softly, patting Alexa's shoulder before he walked away.

"Hey Alliekai." Nick said gently, coming up behind her. "If you're hanging with me, you've got to have some better threads then an old pair of sweatpants and my old jacket." He taunted.

"Then what're you expecting we should do about that, Nick J?" Alexa smiled.

"I'm a guy, it's going to sound pretty weird." Nick confessed.

"Are you suggesting we go shop?" Alexa smirked.

"Although you do look pretty nice in my stuff…" Nick said, mimicking her small smile. "I think you might need some clothes for the rest of the tour."

"I guess." Alexa produced a smile. "But I'm pretty broke."

"No big." He shrugged. "I've got it."

"You wouldn't!" She gasped, folding her arms.

"I can and I will." Nick stated firmly. "Let's go." He pushed her from behind and grabbed Miley as they passed her, dragging the both of them to the minivan.

* * *

"Wow I feel good." Nick commented dryly. "I'm being yelled at for spoiling my best friends."

"Well if you put it like that…" Alexa and Miley exchanged a mischievous look.

Nick held up his hands and took a sip of his milkshake. "You two wear me out faster than before."

"We've got a lot of catching up to do." Miley giggled.

"Oh boy." Nick groaned, shaking his head. "This is what I get? Never again." He sighed jokingly.

"C'mon Nicky, you know you like it." Alexa produced a lopsided smile as she reached over and swiped the whipped crème off of his milkshake.

"Can't say I hate it." He admitted, bringing the cup defensively towards himself, covering it with one arm.

"See?" Alexa gave a half shrug. "Anyways…how's Jake?"

Miley hesitated, unsure if Alexa really wanted to her about her love life. "It's good." She coughed. "He's in Thailand for his latest flick."

"That's cool." Alexa nodded, grabbing a fry. "A Zombie thing or something else?"

"Um…it's kind of a Zombie thing." Miley said. "But it's more action-ish."

"Action-ish? I'm not even going to ask." Alexa rolled her eyes. "So what about you Nick J?"

"I went out with this one girl for most of our sophomore year." Nick confessed. "But it didn't work out that well."

"Oh, that's too bad." Alexa flashed him a sympathetic smile. "Anyone now?"

"Single." He shook his head. "What about _you_?"

"I was single until about two or more hours ago." Alexa snorted, shaking her head in disgust. "But here, in Oregon, I wasn't really aloud to go out."

"No one asked you out?" Miley asked in disbelief.

"They did." Alexa corrected. "But I couldn't."

"That's sad." Miley sighed. "Three years without a guy? I couldn't live."

"You are _the_ biggest drama queen ever." Alexa laughed, bumping shoulders with her and wincing.

"I am _Hannah Montana_ she has drama." Miley announced.

"Dork." Nick muttered with a gleam in his eyes.

"You sound like a commercial for _TNT_." Alexa told her. "We know drama."

"Truth be told." Miley nodded solemnly as Nick pulled his phone out and stared at it.

"Kevin's picking us up in fifteen." Nick reported.

"Cool." Miley nodded, toying with a golden ring. "So….Lexa…." She mused aloud. "Whose bus are you crashing…I mean, uh, err,….sleeping on?" She stammered, flushing slightly.

"I'm not sure yet." Alexa admitted.

"You don't have to decide now…" Nick assured her quickly with a swift glance at Miley.

Miley and Nick seemed to be telepathically arguing as their eyes burned through each other.

"I'm still here." Alexa said, waving a hand in between enemy lines.

They ignored her and kept their arguing.

"Well…I think I'm going to go join the carnival now and before I do, I'm going to go swimming in ice cream." Alexa blurted and their heads whipped around to face her.

"What?" Miley shrieked.

"Huh?" Nick's eyebrows furred in confusion.

"Good, you two are still alive." Alexa smiled in satisfaction.

They rolled their eyes and picked at their food until Kevin arrived. "What'd you buy? The whole mall?" He asked skeptically, his eyes widening at the sight of Miley, Alexa, and Nick dragging shopping bags to the minivan.

"Nope." Miley shook her head cheerfully, jumping inside after throwing the bags inside.

"More like…half." Alexa offered, squeezing in behind her, still comfortable in a pair of Nick's old sweatpants and varsity jacket.

Kevin just shook his head and drove back to the venue.

* * *

Alexa stubbornly shook her head. "I'd rather just wait out here." She protested.

"And I'd rather you come with me." Nick returned with a heart melting smile that must have worked because Alexa nodded in defeat and followed Nick onto the Gibson tour bus, where Denise and Paul were sitting at the small table in front of the bus and Frankie was playing his Webkinz not too far beyond them.

"Hello Alexa." Denise smiled while Paul glanced up and gave her a small nod and a smile.

"Hi Denise." Alexa said uneasily, it had been too long since she called her by her first name. "Nice to see you again, Papa J." She added politely.

"You too."

"Come." Nick murmured in her ear.

They entered the lounge and Alexa stopped, backing up a few paces and crossing her arms.

"Can we talk?"

Joe Jonas looked desperate. That's the first.

"Nothing to talk about." Alexa shook her head as Lilly couldn't even meet her gaze.

"You know it and I know it." Joe snorted, his arm still comfortably wrapped around Lilly's petite waist making Alexa shift in discomfort.

"_I know_ there's nothing to talk about." Alexa cocked an eyebrow at his expression curiously. "So get over yourself Jonas."

"I can't." Joe's eyes narrowed slightly. "I messed up."

"Did your mom tell you this or did you figure this out all by you _wittle_ self?" Alexa challenged.

"Don't fuck with me." He hissed, his grip on Lilly tightened.

"Why? Gunna make out with Lilly in front of me? I'm real scared Joe." Alexa snapped.

Joe's eyes had narrowed into dark hazel slits and he stiffened, but he was at a total loss of words against her until Nick slipped into his vision. "So what have you been doing with my brother, huh?" He accused.

"Leave Nick out of this." Alexa stated calmly, her eyes flaring angrily.

"Why? Nick has something that I don't? That's why you're going for him? Or are you jealous?" Joe smirked.

"Joe!" Lilly shrilled.

"Yeah, actually." Alexa nodded, grinding her teeth together. "He doesn't stab me in the back."

Lilly gasped, her hands flew to her mouth and covered them and Joe bared his teeth like a dog, a sick, twisted dog.

"At least he had the balls to say goodbye." Alexa lifted an eyebrow ever so slightly. "Something you didn't."

Nick tugged at her arm. "Let's go." He urged.

"Listen to your boyfriend, has-been." Joe snarled.

They both whirled around in time to see Lilly smack Joe's cheek with her palm. "That's enough!" She flushed angrily, digging her nails into Joe's arm with her other hand. "We used to have such a good time together! I want that to happen again. What happened to the all of us that makes us act stupid? Ok, I know why Alexa is pissed off and I'm really, truly sorry." Lilly admitted. "But we all need to act like adults, especially since Frankie is still on board the bus."

"Hey, um, Lilly?" Alexa sighed.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You…wanna talk?" Alexa offered, anxiously twisting her bangs around.

Lilly's mouth twitched and she nodded.

"I won't let you talk to _her_." Joe growled under his breath.

"Joe, let me go." Lilly ordered. "_Now_."

Joe reluctantly released his hold on Lilly and she got to her feet, motioning towards the bunks, where Alexa followed.

"Lexa, it really is good to see you again." Lilly gave a small smile. "I just hope that we can still be friends….I know Joe and I being together for more than half of your leave was the worst things we could have done and I really didn't mean for it to turn out the way it did, but Joe helped me through a rough time and I know why you loved him so much."

Alexa nodded slowly, it wouldn't be too hard to get used to Lilly Truscott again. "What happened?"

"Pardon?" Lilly asked in surprise.

"What'd Joe help you through?" Alexa said quietly.

Her face twisted in pain at the memory and she glanced down. "Lucas raped me."

"Oh." Alexa gasped ever so softly. "I'm sorry."

Lilly nodded. "But I wanted you and Miley…and even Oliver there, not anyone else!" She exclaimed, her voice cracking and trembling with fear. "You're one of my best friends, I hope you can forgive me for what happened and if you never _ever_ want to talk to me again, then I completely understand."

Alexa paused, her mouth twitched. "I've missed calling you one of _my_ best friends, Lilly Truscott."


	4. C h a p t e r 3

C h a p t e r 3

B a c k s t a g e

Alexa watched with sorrowful eyes as Nick, Joe, and Kevin did their little _Goodnight and Goodbye_ dance. One of her favorites to watch. "Hey Alexa," Denise said softly. "Do you think you could take Frankie back to the bus? He's a bit tired."

"Sure thing," Alexa nodded, oblivious to Frankie's poor attempt at a protest, leading to a large yawn instead.

Frankie grabbed Alexa's hand and they walked back to the bus. Frankie immediately changed into his pajamas and jumped into his bunk, only to return minutes later. "I can't sleep." He complained.

"Let's watch a movie." Alexa suggested. "Then you'll fall asleep."

"How do you know that?" Frankie asked curiously.

"If you're anything like your brothers, then you'll be sleeping right after the movie starts." Alexa answered with a small smile. "Now which movie?"

Frankie let out a tired laugh and shuffled through the movie choices, finally deciding on _Transformers_. "A classic," he smiled.

"After three years you've finally got that Jonas suave." Alexa laughed.

"I've always had that….sua…what was that?" Frankie grinned sheepishly.

"Suave, tankster." Alexa rolled her eyes. "It means, like, smooth and charming."

"_Ohhh_," Frankie nodded. "Well, I've always had that too." he declared.

"Whatever you say, tankster, whatever you say." Alexa shrugged as he shoved the DVD into the player and pressed PLAY.

Within moments the famed Bonus Jonas had partially fallen asleep on her stomach as watched with her hands behind her head and almost an hour and a half later everyone returned. Nick smiled and sat down not too far from Alexa. "_Transformers_?" He smirked.

"A classic," Alexa mimicked Frankie's exact words from before. "How was the rest of the concert?"

"Amazing as usual," Nick nodded his head in approval.

"Awesome," Alexa sighed, leaning against Nick's broad shoulder.

"You can't be tired already?" He taunted.

"Shut up," Alexa murmured, blinking tiredly.

"We should get you to bed," Nick decided. "And it won't be long before Miley's bus leaves."

"Then I'll stay here for tonight." Alexa said, stifling a yawn.

"C'mon Lexa," Nick chuckled softly. "You need rest and I'm pretty sure ---" he stopped when he saw how tired she actually was. "When was the last time you've slept?"

"Not for a while," Alexa admitted. "_He_ scares me. You won't leave me, right?"

"Never," Nick promised. "Now get some sleep, you if anyone needs it the most."

Alexa sighed before closing her eyes, the last thing she heard was Nick humming. "_You know when the sun forgets to shine, I'll be there to hold you through the night. We'll be running so fast we can fly...tonight. And even when we're miles and miles apart you're still holdin' on to my heart. I promise it will never be dark, I know we're inseprable..."_

* * *

"You're awake," Kevin observed with a small smile, his morning curls still intact.

"What time is it?" Alexa questioned, sinking back down with a heavily exaggerated sigh, noticing that she was in a bunk, instead of the lounge floor.

Kevin snorted. "Do you really want to know?"

Alexa winced. "Is it that late?"

"As I said, do you really want to know?" Kevin shrugged carelessly. "But I'd say it's around 3 in the afternoon. I'll get Nick, he'll be wondering about you." And without another word, Kevin got up and disappeared.

Alexa blinked before sitting in the upright position as Nick strode through the door with a satisfied smile. "She's awake!" He declared with a triumphant gleam. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," Alexa admitted. "A lot better."

"That's good," Nick nodded approvingly. "I called your uncle not too long ago and told him you were still sleeping, so you might want to give him a ring so he knows your still alive and breathing."

Alexa smiled wryly. "Thanks Nick."

"No prob," He nodded, producing his iPhone.

"No, seriously, thanks," Alexa said with the upmost gratitude towards Fro-bro Jonas. "I mean it, you've been nothing but...amazing since you forced me back to the venue with you guys."

"I wasn't going to leave you there after I saw you." Nick said with a firm, serious look. "You looked horrible and underweight and the Alexa I knew wasn't like that. I knew something was up," he paused, biting his lip in mid-thought. "And I missed you like crazy, I wanted to find you and see you."

Alexa flushed and glanced sideways. "I can look in any store and see you guys, but it never seemed to be good enough."

"Of course not," Nick agreed. "Even after three years, Lex, I was determind to find you." He stated, setting the phone down and walking away.

Alexa's smoky gray eyes followed Nick before she picked up his iPhone and dialed her uncle's number, waiting for a few moments before he answered. "Hey Nick, is she up yet?" He questioned cheerfully.

"Uncle Ray, it's me." Alexa smiled.

"Oh, good." Robby Ray grunted in satisfaction. "How're you feelin', bud?"

"I'm loads better," Alexa told him proudly, leaning against the pillow in the bunk.

"That's good to hear." Robby Ray said. "Hungry at all?"

"Um...a bit," Alexa said. "But I'm sure there's some food on the bus or we could stop for three seconds and grab something."

"Ok." Robby Ray chuckled. "I've got some girls who want to talk, can you spare a moment?" he added teasingly.

"Sure thing," Alexa laughed.

"Put it on speaker, daddy!" Miley exclaimed in the background. "Is it on speaker? Lexa!" she shrilled.

"Hey Miles," Alexa rolled her eyes. "Is Lil there too?"

"Hey Lexa!" Lilly said happily. "Still tired?"

"Not really," Alexa shrugged, then paused, pricking her ears. "Is that..._crying_ I hear in the background?"

"Huh, what? No crying here!" Miley declared.

"Ha! I heard it again!" Alexa protested. "Tell me!" she demanded.

"Fine, you have a half cousin," Miley giggled.

"No way!" Alexa squealed. "Awww...I wanna see her...him...it?"

"Her," Lilly giggled. "Her name is Samantha Rose Stewart and she's already got a nice pair of pipes going for her."

"What does she look like?" Alexa cooed wistfully.

"She's gorgeous," Miley stated defiantly. "She's almost two and she's got brown hair and blue eyes."

"Adorable!" Alexa squealed. "Next stop, I'm going to run over there and see my baby half-cousin."

"You'd better!" Lilly laughed. "Or else we might have to do something to you."

"Yeah, yeah." Alexa rolled her eyes. "I'll call you guys later, I'm starved."

"Oh, go eat." Miley urged. "We'll see you later Lex."

"Bye guys," Alexa said cheerfully before hanging up with a broad smile.

Alexa got to her feet and shuffled her way up to the front of the bus where she gave Nick his phone back and sat down at the little table.

"You look cheerful this morning," Denise observed. "What happened?"

"I just found out about Samantha Rose," Alexa laughed.

"Oh!" Denise exclaimed. "She's adorable."

"So I've heard," Alexa commented.

"Cereal?" Kevin offered.

"Not cereal, dude." Joe shook his head. "It's mereal."

Alexa turned to Joe with a _WTF?_look. He gave a lazy shrug and added. "It's mereal and cilk," he declared.

"That's nice Joseph." Kevin rolled his eyes. "We've got Corn Pops, Fruit Loops, and...where'd the Cinnamon Toast Crunch go? Joe, did you take it?" Kevin glanced around, his gaze landing on Joe who was shoving cereal in his mouth, chewing loudly.

"I'll just take Corn Pops," Alexa said as Kevin passed her the bright yellow cereal box and Nick tossed her a bowl and a spoon.

* * *

"Hey Lexa, you wanna take a quick walk?" Nick asked. "No ones around," he added. "We could...talk and stuff?"

"Sure," Alexa nodded, tying her short, layered black hair in a ponytail before she followed Nick off of the Gibson tour bus. "So what's on your brilliant mind Nick J?"

"Um...you know, stuff?" He offered in complete bewilderment, was it the right time to tell Alexa how he felt? He shook his head, it wasn't. She was still getting over his older brother. Damn him.

"That is the worst slice of bologna I have ever heard." Alexa rolled her eyes with a small smirk.

"Bologna, huh?" Nick snorted with a mocking look of hurt.

"Yeah, bologna." Alexa nodded with a quick laugh as they reached the grassy area.

"Bologna this Alexa Rae." Nick grinned before he lunged forward and Alexa sidestepped with a squeal before she took off at a run. When Nick finally caught up to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist, spinning her in circles before they both fell, feeling dizzier than before.

"You're such a dork, Nick." Alexa claimed breathlessly, prodding his stomach with her index finger.

He chuckled tiredly before propping himself up on his elbows, a curl covering his sweaty forehead. "I'm a dork? I think not, Miss Grace."

"That reminds me of our freshmen year at Seaview." Alexa squealed.

"How can you be so giddy about that?" Nick cocked an eyebrow.

"I was with you guys!" She exclaimed with a bright expression. "Although it wasn't our best year of school, it was all of us. We had some crazy times there."

"Like Spain?"

"And the Amber and Ashley thing."

"And the razor thing." Nick nodded.

Alexa blinked. "As I said, wasn't the best year ever, but we had some crazy times anyways, right?"

"Totally," Nick agreed, returning Alexa's persistant prodding, rousing the occasional giggle and squeal from her. He smiled before sinking back down and fixing his gaze on the clouds.

"So who'd you end up going to prom with?" Alexa prompted curiously.

"For junior prom I went with that one girl I was talking about, Rachael, and I didn't go to senior prom." Nick confessed.

"You didn't go to senior prom?" Alexa exclaimed.

"Did you?" Nick countered.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "No."

Nick made a noise. "Anyways, I stayed home and watched some movies with Kev and Frankie until Joe came home."

"Joe...went?" Alexa asked in surprise.

"With Lilly," Nick nodded and watched as Alexa's face fell. "Oh, please don't be sad...it's a perfect moment and..." he babbled anxiously.

"I should've known," Alexa shrugged. "But I'm lucky enough to have Nick J here, right Nicky?" she cooed.

Nick snorted. "Yeah," he nodded, still pretty aware that Alexa hadn't said anything about them being _just friends_, which was good, right? "Whatever you say, Alliekai."

Alexa glanced up at him with a curious look. "It's been three years, why do you still call me that?"

"I like it," Nick said simply.

Alexa smiled and kissed his cheek. "We should be getting back."

"And why's that?" Nick questioned, feeling a slight blush creep up the side of his neck.

"Miley's bus should be here by now and I've still got to meet Samantha Rose." Alexa said matter-of-factly as she pushed herself to her feet, brushed herself off, and held out a hand to help Nick to his feet.

Nick grabbed it and Alexa hoisted him to his feet. "What's she like?" Alexa asked curiously, glancing sideways at Nick, who was keeping in a close distance to Alexa.

Nick chuckled softly. "She's just like you."

"I can't wait until I have kids," Alexa sighed wistfully, twirling around in a quick circle. "I can live without the mood swings and stuff, but wouldn't it be nice?"

"Uhuh, sure," Nick nodded mindlessly, zoning in and out of the conversation.

Alexa giggled, catching his attention to see what he had done to embarrass himself in any way. "I can just picture little Fro-bro kids running around wildly."

"Where'd that come from?" Nick asked in surprise, bumping her shoulder.

"I dunno," She shrugged. "It musta been your spastic face and my rant about having kids."

"Spastic? You're an imp, Alliekai," Nick grunted with a bemused expression as they got closer to the bus.

"Leprechauns are cool too," Alexa grinned.

"You're so weird," Nick laughed, shaking his head at her antics. He now knew how Joe felt when he spent so much time with Alexa, getting to know her, becoming her boyfriend, and doing all that couple stuff. He now knew how they got along so well.

"They're here!" Alexa exclaimed happily, watching as Miley's tour bus door flew open and out flew Miley, Lilly followed moments later, but waved before making her way to the Jonases bus. "Miley!"

"Alexa!" She shrilled, throwing her arms around Alexa before dragging her back the way the perky brunette came.

"Bye Nick!" Alexa laughed before she got yanked inside.

Nick shook his head before he walked sideways and back in the direction of the Gibson tour bus, climbing aboard seconds later.

"Hey sweetie," Alexa cooed, exchanging a quick look with Miley. "I'm Alexa, I'm your...cousin."

"You? Alexa?" Samantha repeated.

"That's right," Alexa nodded, making a face as though she were playing with a puppy.

* * *

"She's adorable!" Alexa gushed to Nick as he fixed his tie in the mirror. "Ugh! I can't believe she's that cute!"

"You are one strange chick, Lex." Kevin chuckled.

"Why's that, Kev?" Alexa beamed, crossing her arms teasingly.

"As much as we like hearing you gush about your cousin, Nick's 19, he doesn't need to get any hornier than he is right now," Kevin informed her with a completely straight face.

Alexa's hands flew to her mouth to suppress her laughter while Nick blushed, prepared to go over to Kevin and whack him. "You're bad," Alexa said through giggles, shaking her head in disbelief. "And as much as I'd like to believe that, you should be telling that to Joe, who seems to be...uh," Alexa let out a fake gasp of surprise. "Missing!"

Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Not too unusual," he mused aloud. "But you're right, I'll go look for him in a second."

"Check storage rooms first," Alexa snorted.

Kevin stared at her curiously. "I do know my brother, but I don't want to know how you'd know that," he stated, faking a shudder.

"Come on Kevin, I was his girlfriend for...what? Six months? I should know _something_ by now," Alexa rolled her eyes, pushing her bangs to the side.

"As much as that info...helped, I did not need the images that you just forced into my brain," Kevin grumbled, closing his eyes briefly before he reopened them. "I'll be back," he declared as he walked out of the door in search of Joe.

"Finally alone..." Alexa said teasingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick gulped anxiously, was she onto him already?

"You know _exactly_ what that's supposed to mean..." Alexa murmured into his ear.

"W-what?" Nick stammered. "H-huh?"

Alexa grinned. "I'm just playing with ya, calm down," she laughed.

"Hey, can you grab Miley for me? I need to ask her something," Nick said, fumbling with his tie.

"Yeah, sure. Be back in a sec," Alexa nodded before she flounced away.

"Hey Nick, Lexa said you wanted to ask me something?" Miley asked, walking in casually, glancing ever so often at her fingernails.

"IthinkIstilllikeAlexa." He mumbled in one breath.

"Whoa, slow down there cowboy," Miley laughed. "Now one word at a time," she instructed.

"I think I still like Alexa," Nick sighed.

"Aw..." Miley purred, then stopped. "Wait, hold up. _Still_? As in, you liked her before? I knew you liked her as Allie, but as herself, I wasn't so sure of," she blurted, grabbing a strand of hair and twirling it through her fingers as she leaned forward intently.

"Well, yeah. I liked her as Allie, but when I found out she was actually Joe's girlfriend, the average girl next door. It was like 'Ok, I think I can deal,' but I couldn't. I started falling for her until the Amber and Ashley incident, but she was dating my older brother," Nick babbled anxiously, spilling everything to Miley. "And well, when she first came home, I kinda got jealous when I saw her and Joe on the couch, litterally, sleeping together and I think I'm loosing my mind!"

"Nick, slow it down," Miley let out a hesitant laugh. "And you haven't asked her out yet...why?"

"Because I think she's still confused about the whole Joe/Lilly thing," Nick grunted.

"I knew you were always the cute, sensitive one," Miley smiled brightly.

"Yeah, yeah," Nick mumbled.

"But Lilly and Alexa made up, right?" Miley prompted with a sly smile. "Which means she's on the verge of getting over that, but from the first time Alexa and Joe broke up, Alexa was bounced back really fast, like, she should start liking another guy soon."

"What happened to the cute, sensitive one?" Nick snorted.

"Stay focused Jonas," Miley clapped her hands together cheerfully. "If you want the girl, you're going to have to work for it..."

* * *

Two Weeks Later-

"Is it just me or is Nick acting weird?" Alexa papered her head to one side as she sat on the leather couch in _Hannah_ and _Alexis'_ dressing room.

Miley stopped brushing her hair and glanced at Alexa through the mirror. "Maybe he likes you?" She threw out as though the idea had just come to her.

"Nick? Are we talking about the same Nick Jonas?" Alexa asked skeptically.

"Yeah!" Miley exclaimed, prodding Lilly for encouragement.

"I think he does," Lilly agreed with a half shrug.

"Nick?" Alexa repeated. "Nick Jonas? You know, like, Nicholas Jerry Jonas of the Jonas Brothers?"

"Yes!" Miley squealed.

"You sure?" Alexa asked hesitantly. "I mean, why would he like me if I kinda sorta rejected him for his older brother as Allie and he knew it was me."

"I bet he's over that," Lilly assured her. "It's been forever since you told them and he's probably over that."

"What makes you two think he likes me anyways?" Alexa asked, folding her arms.

"Does he blush when you do that little kid voice?" Miley asked.

"Or glance down when he thinks you've fallen asleep?"

"Or follow you almost everywhere just to talk?"

"Or say weird things to make you laugh?"

"Or just randomly start tickling you and watch with a smile?"

"Is he the first one off the bus to see you?"

"Or first one _on_ the bus to see you?"

"Ok!" Alexa exclaimed, holding up her hands. "I get it."

"Did you answer 'yes' to one or more questions?" Lilly asked.

"Yes." Alexa sighed.

"Nick Jonas is into you," Miley stated matter-of-factly. "All he's waiting for is the green light."

"Which is?" Alexa prompted, making a face at her cousin through the mirror.

"If he flirts with you," Lilly giggled. "_You_ flirt with _him_."

"Easier said than done," Alexa mumbled.

"You've got enough time after the concert," Miley informed her.

"Are you going to make your move?" Lilly smirked.

"Yes," Alexa nodded with a coy smile. "I think I will."


	5. C h a p t e r 4

C h a p t e r 4

Right before the concert began, Miley as 'Hannah Montana' slipped into the Jonas Brother's dressing room and knocked on the door, waiting for Nick, she tapped her feet in irritation before Kevin answered the door. "I need to talk to Nick for a sec," she said calmly.

Kevin nodded and called his brother's name from over his shoulder and stepped back. "Hey, um, Miley?"

"Me and Lilly did it," Miley grinned. "We figured it out, Alexa _is _into you."

Nick's expression brightened. "Really? That's awesome."

"Yeah, take it slow though," Miley cautioned. "And don't go treating her like crap anytime soon."

"No, never," Nick shook his head. "But I'll --"

"And don't get too worked up about it that you might forget the song," Miley added with a sly smile.

"Ha ha Miley, now aren't you needed, I dunno, on stage or something?" Nick snorted.

* * *

A f t e r t h e C o n c e r t-

"Hey Alexa! There you are," Nick said with a breathless smile. "I've been looking for you."

"Really?" Alexa asked casually. "I've been backstage this whole time..."

"You're such an imp!" Nick exclaimed. "Anyways, we're still on for the Friday Night Movie on our bus, right?"

Every Friday was movie night where everyone, mostly the teens with the exception of Frankie, pilled up on the other bus and watched a movie. They switched on and off between buses and this week, it just so happened to be on the Jonases bus.

"Yeah, totally," Alexa agreed. "Keep my pillow comfy," she added before she followed Miley and Lilly into their dressing room with a sly wave.

"Wear it!" Miley exclaimed back on the bus, thrusting a pair of short shorts at Alexa.

"Why?" Alexa said, waving it away with one hand. "It's _freezing_ out there."

"Exactly!" Miley declared triumphantly. "What do guys do when girls are cold?"

Alexa groaned and grabbed the pair of shorts and walked grudgingly into the bathroom, where she had changed, it wasn't that she was afraid, but it was things like that, that got Freddy going most times, but she only agreed because it was Nick. Nick, her best friend, old neighbor, and a somewhat flame, hopefully rekindling that flame for herself.

"Hey boys!" Miley said, her Tenneessee swang still lingering in her words.

Nick glanced behind her and saw Alexa, she had really filled out in two weeks, going from skin and bones to the slim, fit girl she used to be. "So what's our top choices tonight?" Alexa asked, lifting an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"We've got..." Kevin started. "Red Eye, When A Stranger Calls, Four Feathers, Juno, A Knights Tale, and The Chronicals of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe."

"The Chronicals of Narnia!" Frankie declared before anyone could possibly decide. "C'mon, it's a good movie!" He pleaded.

"Don't you think that's a little...young?" Lilly asked skeptically. "I like When A Stranger Calls."

"Me too," Alexa agreed quietly. "It's a good movie."

"But the Chronicals of Narnia is a classic," Miley pointed out. "I like the goat dude," she admitted with a small, blushing smile.

"I'm up for anything," Kevin said, pulling out the two movies they were arguing on.

"I haven't seen When A Stranger Calls in a while," Nick said, glancing down at his star covered socks.

"Why don't we just watch both?" Kevin suggested.

"Do we even have time?" Miley asked, resting her elbow on Frankie's shoulder. "And we're bound to fall asleep during the second one," she added knowingly, brushing her hair back with her left hand.

"No, I mean, we can, like, watch them both at the same time," Kevin said, running his hand through his curls. "Miley, Frankie, and I can watch the Chronicals of Narnia in the bunks and you four can watch in the lounge, it's win-win," he said matter-of-factly with a half shrug.

"Nice thinking Sherlock," Joe nodded with a faint smirk. "Now pass."

Kevin's mouth twitched at his unfamous nickname and he threw the DVD at Joe, frisbee style before he, followed by Miley and Frankie, walked into the bunks and got ready to start the movie.

Joe and Lilly had claimed the russet colored leather couch, making it nearly impossible for Nick and Alexa to sit down, unless they wanted the floor. "You can have the chair if you want," Nick offered, breaking the silence.

"But then you'd be on the floor," Alexa pointed out.

"It's not that bad," Nick admitted. "Besides, my butt will get numb soon enough."

Alexa rolled her eyes before she heard Miley's voice. "Just share the flippin' seat already!"

They exchanged a look and Alexa looked blankly at where Miley's voice had come from. "I guess that could work," Alexa mused hesitantly. "Wanna be my warmer, Nicky?"

Nick grumbled, but Alexa saw the amused affection in his eyes and watched as he climbed into the seat, leaving just enough room to make it a snug fit. Joe grunted before turning away and starting the movie, wrapping an arm casually around Lilly's shoulder, drawing her in closer. "Have you seen this movie before?" Nick whispered.

"Yeah, once," Alexa nodded, making a mental note of where Nick's face was at all times, currently, it was right next to her cheek. "It freaked me out in a couple scenes though."

"Yeah, we made the mistake of letting Frankie watch when he was younger," Nick chuckled under his breath.

"Is that why he won't watch it with us?" Alexa asked curiously, shaking her head at the thought of Frankie watching a movie like this.

"Probably," Nick nodded, his gaze flickering back and forth from the gorgeous girl practically sitting on his lap and the TV screen with never ending commericals. "But I'm sure his fear of this movie won't last forever, he is in fact Joe's younger brother."

"And yours," Alexa giggled, nodding ever so slightly. "But yeah, that should explain everything."

"My point," Nick triumphed.

"Will the both of you shut up?" Joe growled. "I'm trying to watch," he grunted, grabbing the remote and turning it louder.

"Grumpy," Alexa commented under her breath, a coy smile making its way onto her features.

L a t e r t h a t N i g h t-

"They're asleep," Nick nodded his head in the direction of his older brother and Lilly.

"You owe me ten bucks," Alexa grinned, cocking an eyebrow with a triumphant gleam in her smoky gray eyes.

"Will you take something else?" Nick asked mischievously.

"Depends on what it is," Alexa answered slyly.

Nick leaned forward and grabbed Alexa in one of the most mindblowing kisses he had ever had. Ever. Period. Dot. Dot. Dot. Compliments to Joe. Startled Alexa jerked back.

"Lex, I'm sorry," Nick mumbled, turning pink at whatever he had done wrong.

"No Nick, it's not you, really," Alexa's eyes became glossy with tears. It reminded her of how rough and demanding her uncle was when he wanted some. "I like you, I do, it's just..."

Nick took the hint and nodded assuringly. "I didn't know, I'm sorry," he repeated.

"I know you didn't, it wasn't something I was too comfortable sharing with guys," Alexa whispered, leaning into Nick for comfort, he smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her slim waist.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you, right?" Nick asked.

"You couldn't hurt anyone for the life of you," Alexa nodded, pressing closer.

"As much as I'd like to say that wasn't true," Nick gave a half shrug. "It only applies to girls that happen to be very cute."

"Are you flirting with me, Nick J?" Alexa taunted.

"I am," He nodded bravely.

"Good," Alexa flushed slightly, nestling her head right under Nick's chin.

"I will always be there Lex, don't worry," Nick whispered, kissing her head. "I won't let him hurt you again," he promised. "Never again."

"Thanks Nick," Alexa sighed tiredly.

"Not even when we go out to dinner at the next venue," He added slyly.

"You're on Jonas," Alexa smiled before yawning.

"Now get some sleep, long day tomorrow," He advised. "Night Lex."

"G'night Nick," Alexa murmured as her eyelids began to flutter close.

Sorry its a bit short! I want to get something out before Spring Break ended! Thanks for reading and please let me know how I'm doing! :)


End file.
